Three moments
by Blood Masks
Summary: Valentine's Day special 2012!   After more than four years with him by my side, it only took three moments for me to fall in love like I never knew I could.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters. I only own my imagination, my plot and the very text you see here in front of ya'll )

Hello guys, a little oneshot as a present for Valentine's day! Inspired by Wolfram's song Eien ni hibiku uta Sung by Mitsuki Saiga. Hope you like it and remember to leave a review :D !

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Three moments<strong>

_After more than four years with him by my side, it only took three moments for me to fall in love like I never knew I could._

Dawn was breaking on Blood Pledge Castle and the little royal couple was up and ready to departure for yet another overseas adventure, much to Wolfram's dismay.

Four years had passed since Yuuri was first sucked by a black hole in the end of a western style toilet in a girls bathroom... weird way of traveling? yes, but Wolfram couldn't be more thankful for this odd turn of luck.

Wolfram was finishing combing his hair while Yuuri talked over the last details of the mission with Gwendal. He wasn't happy when he was told to step out of the room earlier that morning, but he had to admit his constant whining about the ship as a mean of transportation wasn't helping his case, so he just decided to go fix himself up, although it would probably prove useless once the damp sea air would come in contact with his golden locks.

Looking at the mirror he could see almost no change in his features over the last couple of years, while Yuuri had changed a lot since they first met. He had been aging like a normal human over the last four years and he would keep doing it until he chose to live as a full mazoku, if he ever did. That was sad in deed, but it also had made Yuuri much more attractive over time.

Although Wolfram would never admit to it, his heart did skipped a couple of beats when he first found himself looking up to meet Yuuri's eyes. A blush made its way to his cheeks when he remembered that time they rescued Yuuri from, and oh yes, yet **another** kidnapping attempt, and Yuuri had to ride along with him on his stallion. That time he noticed for the first time that a much broader back with strong a muscular arms wrapped around his waist was behind him.

It mattered not that Yuuri was apparently never going to see him with the same eyes he did. For Wolfram things had become clear long ago. They were, in fact, still engaged, and they would remain that way as long as there were no pressure on Yuuri to marry, since the wimp was way too much of a coward to disolve the engagement. However their relationship was not the one of lovers. They were much closer to each other, yes, but Yuuri didn't love Wolfram, and probably, he never would.

It didn't matter, not to Wolfram, for him Yuuri was the only thing important, even if they never had the kind of relationship Wolfram dreamed of, even if Yuuri got married and even their current relationship was altered. Wolfram would always stay by Yuuri's side, he would make sure he was the best Maou he could possibly be, and more importantly, that he was always happy. That was all Wolfram needed, to see Yuuri smiling.

"Hey Wolf! Are you ready? Gwendal was nagging me for too long and now we're late, the ship is probably ready to leave without us" Yuuri had somehow entered the room silently enough for Wolfram not to notice him until he saw him on the mirror, or was he just to absorved on his thoughts? Is true that when it came to Yuuri his well trained soldier senses tended to give in a little.

"Yes, I'm ready. Aniue tried convincing you not to go again?" Wolfram asked while picking up his sash and heading to the door.

"Like two hundred times! I know I'm not supposed to leave the kingdom so often, but this is just a simple ball on Caloria and I was formally invited!" Yuuri, walking behind Wolfram, put both hands on Wolfram's shoulders and rested his forehead on his friends gold locks while letting out a loud sigh.

Wolfram patted Yuuri's hand on his left shoulder and answered in a mocking tone "It wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't gone out in two suicidal missions just this year! Come on Yuuri, my brother can't rule this kingdom in your absence, it is not his place to do so"

"Yeah, yeah... I know" And with that he stepped back and messed Wolfram's locks a little before running past by him, obviously ruining his previous work on taming them. In the past the fiery blond would have scolded Yuuri and probably their fight would have ended with possible first degree burns, but now he just smiled to himself and sighed before running to catch up.

_**~~~~~~O~~~~~~**_

"You okay there Wolf?" Yuuri asked while patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah... I think I'm slowly getting used to this" Wolfram answered trying to straighten himself up from the rail of the boat he had been leaning on. He was pale and dizzy, but slowly loosing the green colour on his face. Truth is Wolfram sea sickness was starting to feel as more physicological than anything else, mainly because it would easily disappear when faced with danger, but well, you could also attribute that to the adrenaline, right?

Both young men then walked to their shared bedroom, something Yuuri had become used to long ago. They even had just a double bed in their chamber on the boat, and Yuuri made no protest about. He actually felt quite comfortable sharing a bed with his blond friend, specially after said blond's sleeping habits had fairly calmed down.

Yuuri had no real explanation for this, but if he were to think about it he'd say it probably happened once he stopped avoiding making contact with Wolfram in bed. Often they would wake up really close to each other, a few times he even woke up holding Wolfram in his arms. So the matter there was that Wolfram apparently slept better next to a source of warmth next to him, and Yuuri had to admit that sleeping like that was actually really comfortable.

Wolfram sat down on a chair next to an improvised desk that already had some piles of paperwork for Yuuri to sign when they entered the room. Courtesy of Gwendal, no doubt. Meanwhile, Yuuri chose to sit on the table itself next to Wolfram, purposely ignoring the stack of papers on the other end of the table. Then he noticed something that had been bothering him since long ago.

"Wolf, why don't you just take off the sword? I know you are a soldier and all, but even if the ship is under attack you'll have more than enough time to pick it up. That extra weight can't possibly help you feel better" And he was right, as much as a sword can become like just another extremity for a soldier, the extra weight was hard to carry around when you are feeling like throwing up your entire stomach's contents. But Wolf just smiled and placed a hand on the hilt of the sword. For him, just for a couple of seconds, the swaying of the ship stopped.

"Long ago, short after you became the Maou, I was walking slowly through a path near the castle, and as the dawn wind hit me I made a decision, I didn't knew you like I do know, but it didn't matter" Wolfram said in a soft tone while looking at the sword, but then he looked up to meet Yuuri's eyes, that surprisingly enough didn't look away. "I swore to protect you. That is my determination, the purpose of this sword, to this day and as long as I live"

Their gazed stayed locked on each other for what seemed like an eternity. In Wolfram's eyes there was determination, loyalty and honest love and Yuuri, for the first time saw that. Yuuri expected himself to look away, he thought he should probably laugh it off and change the subject, but for some reason, he couldn't. He also thought he would blush, he actually felt the blood and the heat on his body going up his spine, but somehow it stopped on his stomach and his chest, before reaching his cheeks. Looking at those beautiful emerald lakes he though if that was really what butterflies on the stomach felt like.

A knock on the door broke the silence and Yuuri jumped out of the table before telling whoever it was to come it.

"Well hello, am I interrupting something?" Murata entered the bedroom and only after hearing him did Yuuri realize the heat had finally reached his face and he was currently beat red.

"Very funny Murata, what do you want?" said Yuuri while walking near the window, hoping the sea breeze would take away his embarrassment, hopefully along with the uneasy feeling now growing stronger on his chest.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The captain needs to see us to discuss the strategy for tomorrow" he answered walking closer to the chair in which Wolfram was sitting, completely pale and looking like the ground had gone missing for him. "Lord von Bielefeld, do you think you'll be okay on your own for a while?" he added a bit mockingly. Wolfram only humphed as a retort.

_**~~~~~~O~~~~~~**_

Wolfram was left alone and his mind went right into the last lines of conversation. Why were they talking about an strategy for tomorrow? It took little less than a week to get to Caloria or to any land for that matter, so there shouldn't be any threat so soon. Could it be something threatening them from sea? Maybe another boat on sight? But if that was the case there would be no way of knowing so far ahead, ships can't be seen at a day's distance.

A little less dizzy from the thought of having to fight a possible enemy Wolfram stood up and looked out the little window next to the bed. Only half of the room was actually above the deck, so feet were the only view he was going to get. Although this time their ship was an appropriate one for the Maou, because for a change they wern't sneaking in the human country but were invited, the chamber left much to be desired, in Wolfram's taste at least.

He sighed in defeat he sat on the bed and noticed Yuuri had left his jacket hanging on the headboard. He took it to properly hang it so it wouldn't get wrinkled, but in the moment the familiar scent from the fabric made its way to his nose the image of Yuuri's face from just a moment ago flashed through his mind.

What was he thinking just then? He never kept it a secret from Yuuri that he was loyal to him... be he had never been so direct about it either. Well, it wasn't like he has completely confessed his love and he definitely wasn't lying, so it was probably okay. Besides Yuuri didn't seem to react that much at all, although the sight of Yuuri gazing at him with such a serious, would-say-mature-if-it-wasn't-the-wimp, look was... thrilling, to say the least.

But just when the seasickness face was being replaced by a dreamy one the door bursted open.

"That was short" Wolfram said nonchalantly while walking to the wooden closet to hang the jacket like originaly intended.

"Well, there's really not much we can do about a solar eclipse" Yuuri answered sitting on the bed and unbuttoning the first two buttons on his shirt, the summer had been really relentles this year.

Only then Wolfram remembered tomorrow they would be a total solar eclipse, it would last about three to four hours and for at least two of them they would be sorrounded with nothing but darkness. They would be at open sea so the chance of crashing against something natural were really low, the problem was probably encountering another ship.

"Electricity would be so useful right now" Yuuri said lying completely on the bed with both hands behind his head.

"I think batteries would be more useful, there are no plugs in here" Wolfram had learned a lot about Earth, its technologies and such. That was really nice for Yuuri, having someone else who understood him while talking was great, but if that person was Wolfram it was even better. Lets face it Yuuri spent most of his time with his friend, and even when they didn't get much opportunities to talk during the day, Wolfram was the person he would talk to at nights, the one he would share his worries with and most importantly, just talk about the simple stuff in life.

Yuuri laughed and patted the empty side of the bed beside him, after Wolfram was comfortably sitting and with with the current book of his predilection in hand Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed deeply a couple of times.

"You know, I've never seen a complete solar eclipse. It's a little nerve racking to think the sun will disappear for so long" Yuuri opened only one eye to take a look at Wolfram's expression, ready to hear how much of a wimp he was, but instead he found Wolfram's eyes weren't leaving his book.

"You remember who you are talking to right Yuuri? Even if the sun broke down completely, I would be the fire to light your way"

Yuuri had a hard time breathing for a moment. And all of that said without taking his eyes off of the book? So okay, Yuuri had to admit that was the second time that day that his hearth skipped a beat, and looking at Wolfram's face so nonchalant and well... just gorgeous was seriously making him feel like his stomach was attempting an olympic triple backflip inside of him. Yuuri closed his eyes tight and turned his back to Wolfram.

"If you want to sleep I can wake you up for lunch, yesterday you were up late signing paper right? I think we still have a few hours before noon" Yuuri only nodded as a response. The weird knot forming on the back of his throat was making it difficult to speak.

He was tired, he had been signing papers until past midnight the night before and they had woken up at the break of dawn. However sleep was virtually impossible for Yuuri at the time, suddenly he had become very aware of every breath, every move Wolfram made.

He felt flustered and unsure. His heart was beating like crazy and just looking at Wolf made him feel just weirder than he ever imagined he could feel. So yeah... definitely this was a first for him so he had no clue of what it was.

A few hours of sleep would surely clear his mind!

Right?

_**~~~~~~O~~~~~~**_

The solar eclipse had been a much more entertaining experience than Yuuri had expected. It had been kind of romantic actually. Wolfram on the other side had seen his fair share of eclipses on his life and had a much more amusing experience looking at Yuuri's happy expression during the whole thing, also lighting Yuuri's way with his fire was almost like a dream come true.

The eclipse went by with no incidents, but now they had been faced with a different problem. The reason they left on such a rush was because they barely had time to get to Caloria's ball and now there was no wind. It had taken them twice the originally estimated time just to get midway there.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Yuuri asked his glasses friend that was concentrating on the map extended on the captain's desk.

"Judging by the look of the sky there may be no wind until tomorrow, maybe even the day after that" he answered adjusting his glasses that were falling down his nose because of the downwards position.

"I am very sorry Yuuri Heika, but we do not count with neither the men nor the paddles to move this ship without the help of the wind" the captain apologised guiltily, but Yuuri patted his back and assured him none of it was his fault before he and Murata left the room.

"We should have brought wind wielder along with us" Murata said while putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Shibuya, moving this entire ship is a difficult task, I don't blame you for trying though"

That's right, Yuuri had tried to move the ship, or rather the water under the ship earlier that morning, and had failed miserably. Luckily for his pride only the two of them, Yuuri and Murata, were present during the attempt, so at least it wasn't a public failure.

"But Murata, I've moved bigger and heavier things before, even without going into Maou mode. You know I've been training my marioku. It's just... my head has been a mess the last couple of days"

The Sage had noticed it, of course, but he chose not to let his sly smile be seen and just asked, as inocently sounding as possible "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Well I... you see I've been thinking... About Wolf... I think I may be..."

"Yuuri!" Crap, just when Murata was about to get some juicy information out of his friend, the object of his _confusion _had appeared. Although, that might just had been right on cue.

"I'll let you two alone, I need to go look at some weather reports" And without another word, he left; or so they thought.

"Weather reports?" Wolfram asked confused, Yuuri only sighed and leaned on the deck's rail trying to relax himself by looking at the calm water. They were at the front tip of the ship and the sun was starting to set, which was a relief being that they were in the middle of the summer and there was no shade and no wind to lessen the heat.

"Don't even ask... What were you going to tell me?"

Wolfram leaned next to Yuuri, thankful for the current lack of movement of the sea and, like he rarely got the chance to, locked his eyes on the gentle and subtle movement of the water.

"Oh yes, I was looking for you to tell you the tailor asked us to to do a final fitting before the ball tomorrow"

Yuuri sighed and let his head fall down thinking they would probably not make it in time. When he noticed Wolfram looking at him worriedly he let his friend know of the latest problem they had.

"Don't worry, if it's that important to you we'll figure it out somehow" Wolfram answered and placed a reassuring hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"How come you are so calm about it?" Yuuri asked with puppy eyes that made Wolfram's heart jump and a soft smile appeared on his face.

And then Yuuri felt it, something that had been missing all day. It was just a gentle and small breeze, but strong enough to make those sun kissed locks dance. It was a vision from heaven, there he was, right in front of Yuuri, an angel. Deep emerald eyes looking straight at him, piercing through his soul and touching his heart, with golden locks dancing in the air, and in the back the orange and purple sunset dyeing the calm sea like a rainbow.

"Because... if the wind ever stopped completely, I will become the paddle to move this ship."

There it was again, that angelic smile, that honest love...

Three strikes and Yuuri was definitely out.

"Oh dear Lord... I give in"

"What did you..." Before Wolfram had a chance to even think it through something he never thought possible happened. Yuuri's lips were suddenly on his.

It was awkward at first and dry lips from the summer sea didn't make it better. Wolfram resisted a little too at the beginning, but when he felt Yuuri's arms wrapped around his waist he realized reasoning meant nothing in a situation like this. Like it was the most normal thing in the world his own arms were suddenly wrapped around Yuuri's neck, even if it meant tiptoeing it was okay.

Like a miracle the wind started blowing like there was no tomorrow, threatening with trowing the royal couple outboard. But nothing could move those two, nothing could break the spell they were currently under. Even if the wind made the ship sway like crazy, for Wolfram that moment right there was heaven, those warm lips, the sunset and the sound of their hearts beating like one.

Behind the corner a very amused Sage was spying shamelessly when he felt a pressence behind him.

"Lord Weller, I hadn't seen you much since we boarded" he said without looking back, well aware of the person not even trying to sneak up on him.

"I have been busy with the soldier's preparations for tomorrow's ball. Caloria has some very specific traditions regarding their Love festival. Not that we are going to be able to get there at this rate" Conrad answered while coming out of the shadow. He had taken a good look at the scene in front of them and wasn't even trying to hide his smile.

"Well, who knows? the winds seems to be picking up quite strongly, and besides, those two there seem to have completely forgotten the existence of anything besides each other at the moment"

Conrad chuckled and leaded the way for them to give the couple some privacy. Murata looked back for a moment and smiled one last time before leaving.

"You might be a day early Shibuya, but well... happy Valentine's day"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hi guys I hope you liked it! I know japanese people wouldn't usually associate Valentine's Day with summer, but in my country it is that way. Actually the heat right now is almost unbearable! So I just made Shin Makoku's season match mine, and Caloria's celebrations match Valentine's Day, that's the beauty of artistic license :D<p>

Remember to leave a review!


End file.
